


static

by pastelli0n



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29956497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelli0n/pseuds/pastelli0n
Summary: funny poem kekw?? (SATIRE)
Comments: 1





	static

the ocean washing around in my mind  
wasing my thoughts away and bringing new ones  
with the tide

the thoughts that fluster me  
that make me smile  
i think of at night

catboy whitty

the thoughts that make me want to think more  
the thoughts that make my brain static  
that make me so happy

catboy whitty

i love you  
my dearest sunshine  
my beloved

catboy whitty


End file.
